


Солнечная сторона Луны

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Луна не способна светиться сама по себе, она лишь отражает солнечный свет, что направлен на неё. Специально или нет, но в этой детали явно прослеживалась параллель с певцом из Австрии. Доброжелательность и отзывчивость того были вовсе не беспочвенны, они исходили как отражение атмосферы празднества и хороших людей вокруг.





	Солнечная сторона Луны

Манель был взволнован, поэтому с большим трудом следил за своей речью на неродном для него языке. Интервью никак не складывались, из-за чего репортёры и фанаты всё с большим подозрением смотрели на его слегка испуганные бирюзовые глаза. Наварро ничего с этим поделать не мог, он был загнан волной отвратительной, мерзкой ненависти в угол. Глаза певца из Испании начинали выдавать сильные внутренние переживания, а голос предательски срывался и дрожал на всех конференциях и интервью. Это ужасно угнетало.

— Что с твоим голосом? — недоумевающее спрашивали члены испанской делегации. — Ты будто вот-вот разрыдаешься.

Это было бы смешно, не будь правдой. И самое отвратительное в том, что Манель был не в силах совладать сам с собой. Когда тебе ежедневно пророчат последнее место, хейтеры заваливают комментариями в социальных сетях о том, что ты не достоин представлять свою страну на Евровидении — грудь сковывает ужасное, скользкое чувство вины, в голове только и крутятся мысли о том, что ты не должен быть здесь, а глаза наполняются горячей, жгучей влагой.

Именно поэтому парень в гавайской рубашке сейчас сбежал от прессы и своей делегации, чтобы побыть наедине перед первой репетицией. Приехала команда Испании очень рано, поэтому до выхода на сцену оставалось ещё некоторое количество часов. Прямо сейчас в Международном выставочном центре репетировали участники второго полуфинала, из-за чего по всему зданию проходило мощное эхо лайв-выступлений прямо с главной сцены.

Наварро безыдейно шастал по коридорам, изредка в знак приветствия кивая работникам сцены и организаторам, и пытался найти себе хоть где-нибудь укромный уголок. Однако куда бы парень не шёл, его будто нарочно преследовали надоедливые волонтёры.

 _«It’s been a long time running,_  
_Because I had some things to see._  
_I had to meet some people,_  
_Who were there to believe in me…»_

Манель останавливается и, прислушиваясь, хмурится. Со всей этой суетой и внутренними скитаниями он и забыл, что сегодня была очередь второй репетиции певца из Австрии. Наварро ещё какое-то время стоит на одном месте, вслушиваясь в текст, а затем решительно идёт в сторону звука. Поскольку парень блуждал тут очень долгое время, дошёл он как раз до тех самых узких коридоров, ведущих прямо на балконы зала. Там располагались места для зрителей, которые сегодня, разумеется, были свободны.

Парень входит на один из таких балконов и его сразу же обдаёт звуковая волна, идущая прямо с главной сцены. Поблагодарив свой бэйджик и возможность свободно перемещаться почти по всем зонам помещения без последствий, испанец подходит к самому краю балкона и опирается о перила.

 _«Hey, I’m running on air,_  
_Running, running on air!_  
_Running, running…_  
_Now I don’t care»._

Мужчина там, внизу, поёт среди пушистых облаков и даже не подозревает, что его новоиспечённый приятель пристально наблюдает за ним. Признанное фанатами главное солнышко Евровидения этого года продолжает исполнять песню, прекрасно овладевая заключительными высокими нотами, а Манель, в свою очередь, продолжает внимательно за ним следить.

Почему этот австриец так спокоен? Наварро не мог перестать удивляться кипучей позитивности и возвышенному духу своего друга. Пока певец из Испании прячется за маской тропической атмосферы, гавайскими рубашками и смайлами в виде пальм, Натан привносит в Евровидение настоящие лучи теплоты и солнца.

Манель завидовал. Как этот лунный парень был способен очаровать всех и сразу вокруг себя? Откуда в нём столько доброжелательности и харизмы? А самое главное, почему он выступает с Луной, а не с так подходящим, казалось бы, к нему ярким Солнцем? Все эти вопросы беспорядочно крутятся в голове, пока Наварро вдруг сам того не ожидая находит ответ. Луна не способна светиться сама по себе, она лишь отражает солнечный свет, что направлен на неё. Специально или нет, но в этой детали явно прослеживалась параллель с певцом из Австрии. Доброжелательность и отзывчивость того были вовсе не беспочвенны, они исходили как отражение атмосферы празднества и хороших людей вокруг. Натана ошибочно называли солнечным человеком — рассуждал про себя Манель — ведь тот был самым настоящим мужчиной, пришедшим к нам с прекрасной Луны.

Тем временем звучат последние слова песни и музыка умолкает. Счастливая улыбка австрийца пробирает до знойных мурашек. Трент благодарит аплодирующую ему аудиторию и работников сцены.

Наварро задумывается. Если Натан лишь отражает свет, то почему же рядом с ним, Манелем, он такой же доброжелательный? Да, они неплохо сблизились на проходящих до Евровидения пре-пати, однако… Что-то с этим лунатиком точно было не так, раз он нашёл в представителе Испании нечто, что заставило его отражать в компании "тропического" парня прекрасный и чистый свет. И вот это Наварро заводит в ещё больший тупик.

_Что Натан в нём нашёл?_

Парень трясёт головой, пытаясь скинуть с себя оковы тяжёлых, неподъёмных мыслей. Он снова направляет свой взор на открытого к окружающим людям мужчину. Тот что-то активно обсуждает со своими бэк-вокалистам, и эта искренняя энергия, что излучает в данный момент Натан, доходит даже до верхнего балкона. Нечто заставляет Манеля улыбнуться одной из тех настоящих, не натянутых улыбок, которые он редко кому был в состоянии показать.

— Браво! — вдруг раздаётся чуть охрипший голос с верхнего балкона, а затем и последующие за ним запоздалые аплодисменты.

Натан прерывается и удивлённо поднимает взгляд в сторону шума. Когда он видит Манеля, его тёмно-синие глаза заливаются радостным светом. Эта улыбка, дарованная лишь одному Наварро, не может не очаровывать. Как и следующий, прозвучавший совершенно не в тему, но с таким задором и доброжелательностью в голосе вопрос:

— Manel, Que estás comiendo?


End file.
